


"On Your Knees, Sweetheart"

by EmpressMermalaid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressMermalaid/pseuds/EmpressMermalaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, the epitome of a straight laced, level headed Student Council Representative gets the opportunity to show bad boy Marco what a truly well hidden sexual deviant looks like, also known as "blow jobs in the cleaning supplies closet on prom night".</p>
            </blockquote>





	"On Your Knees, Sweetheart"

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling an anon prompt from what feels like many moons ago - someone wanted to see how I tackled JeanMarco High School AUs, so... here's some trash baby teenagers getting blow jobs in a broom closet. At prom. Sorry everyone for being AWOL for a while - you know how it is when pesky ol' real life gets in the way of your true passion for writing about hot boys with dicks in their mouths but I'm hoping to update a little more regularly now. Thanks so much to everyone for being so patient with me! ;w;

“Come on, don't worry about her,” Jean smirked, dragging Marco closer with a coy finger hooked in the belt of his pants.

“But-”

“I promise I'll make you forget _all about her_ ,” Jean interrupted with a drawl and a smirk that positively glittered with mischief.

Marco's hesitation died with any possible words of protest in his throat as he took a sudden breath, startled by Jean's forwardness. He couldn't say it was entirely unwelcome and by the time he had found his voice again, Jean was already on his knees, fumbling with Marco's zip. His slim fingers made short work of shedding Marco's clothes, barely flinching in their task while Marco trembled and shook under his touch. He made a tiny squeak of surprise, mellowing into a low hum of encouragement as Jean's hands slipped inside the front of his pants to massage his length, steadily filling out his underwear as more blood rushed South with every pulse of his heartbeat, so loud in his own ears he was sure Jean could hear it too. Jean glanced up from under his lashes, a little questioning quirk to his eyebrow as he surveyed Marco's face coolly without dropping so much as a millimetre of his deadly little smile. Marco matched his gaze defiantly, soft brown meeting hard amber in the dim strip of lighting from the corridor outside. A little rosette of pink twisted beneath his freckles, bringing up a warm looking flush to his whole body as his plump lower lip slipped between his teeth, enticing Jean to continue.

Jean's expression was a portrait of pure wickedness as he watched Marco worry his lip between his front teeth, the glimmer of intrigue in his eyes, a silent invitation to continue, not lost to either of them. Marco tensed as Jean leant forward, catching the thin fabric of his underwear in his teeth and pulled, being sure to keep eye contact the whole time as he freed Marco's cock with nothing more than his mouth. The visuals alone were enough to have Marco's erection spring loose with a rather salacious bounce, hardening with each passing second as he took in the way Jean shifted on the ground before him, obediently on his knees, deviously licking his lips in anticipation. His gaze finally flicked down, away from Marco's eyes were they had been trained unwaveringly, the simple sinful shine of his eyes and the twisted curve of his lips holding the weight of all kinds of unspoken promises.

His tongue wound over his lips, curled towards the ceiling with a kind of impressive dexterity that only became more enjoyable when he curved it to the underside of Marco's cock and slowly, _painfully slowly,_ licked upwards. He enjoyed the weight of it against his tongue, thick and growing even more stiff as he dragged himself to the tip. He pursed his lips against the head, kissing Marco's slit and relishing the faint taste of musk there, looking forward to when it would be dripping precome for him. Jean heard a faint gasp from above and glanced upwards, unable to stop himself from smiling wolfishly at the slight haziness miring Marco's usually sharp features. Marco jerked his head as he noticed Jean watching him.

“Not sure what to do from here?” he asked, a taunting lilt colouring his voice which had deepened, taking on a very attractive huskiness to match his arousal.

Jean replied with a cryptic “hmmph”, shrugging Marco's comment off with a confident hum as his expression shifted to the kind worn by a man on a mission. His lips were still pressed to Marco's tip. He seemed to regard the cock in front of him casually for a second, before his hand was curling around the base, fingers brushing a dark patch of hair trailing down his lower stomach invitingly. At the same time he parted his lips, leaning in towards the body heat before him as he savoured the feeling of Marco's hard length sliding over his tongue and pressing to the roof of his mouth. Jean let his mouth water, saliva dripping from the cavern of his mouth to coat Marco's cock completely, the dry, warm skin slowly turning hot and wet. Jean sucked gently, bobbing his head only slightly, still barely covering half of Marco's length with his mouth, letting his saliva trickle down to the base. Guided by his long tongue he worked about wetting down more of the stiff flesh in his mouth before pulling off almost completely, wrapping around the sensitive slope of where the shaft met the head and tonguing skilfully along the almost-taut ridges of his foreskin. In place of his mouth his hand squeezed Marco firmly, skirting along his erection until his palm was slick with saliva which he smoothed down the rest of Marco's length. His hand slipped easily in the wetness, removing a lot of friction which afforded him the manoeuvrability to stroke him hard and fast with an artful little flick of his wrist.

Meanwhile, Marco was losing his mind. Jean had barely begun but was already pushing all the right buttons. His body shivered despite feeling like he was on fire under Jean's ministrations, his cock throbbing with a powerful surge of need that had him feeling tingly and hot wherever Jean touched him. Well trained fingers rubbed against him, tight and constricting, working thin rivers of saliva into his skin in a way that had his breath catching in his throat and struggling to escape. A breathless sigh punctuated the musty air as Jean moaned, caught up in the moment of sucking off a nice, hard cock in such a sleazy cliché as the broom closet at prom. He tilted his head, twisting his tongue and lips around Marco, suckling intently at the now-weeping tip, trying to coax more of that delicious sourness out for him to taste. He heard Marco groan, muffled like he was biting down on something and found himself unable to hold back any longer. With a sly grin of determination he paused just long enough to take a deep breath, pulling his jaw wide as he did so, and swallowing Marco down as far as he could. He tried desperately to take it all in one go, but Marco's erection was too hard, too thick, and he found himself halted with just a few centimetres of bare flesh taunting him from beyond his incredibly full mouth. It had the desired effect still. Jean felt Marco's knees buckle before him and he brought his hands up hastily to catch the freckled boy at the waist in case he really _did_ fall.

“Jean, _fuck, so fucking good_ -“ Marco moaned.

Jean had delivered on his promise, he’d forgotten all about Mina, his last minute prom date, who was probably waiting for him somewhere in the crowded hall down the hall. Jean had pulled Marco away so suddenly when their eyes met across the festivities that he didn’t even have the opportunity to see which poor soul Jean had coerced into accompanying him to the light-refreshments-and-pop-music disaster neither of them particularly wanted to attend.

Jean squeezed Marco hard in response to an incredibly loud gasp of his name.

“People’r’gonna hear you,” Jean muttered, the run on sentence mangled in his mouth which has a dull, satisfying ache from being stretched around the dick in his hands.

“ _Jean-!_ ” Marco spluttered, almost accusatorily as even while commenting on Marco’s volume, Jean wasn’t stilling in his attentive stroking.

Jean hummed from the back of his throat, the sound wavering as though he was swallowing down the urge to laugh.

“Do this again on Monday?” he asked, Marco’s cock resting against his cheek as he continued pumping his hand against him, Marco bucking back into the motion a little more desperately now.

“Huh?”  
“Do this again Monday,” Jean repeated with a grin, “between classes-“

“Jean, _no_ , I'm not gonna-“

Jean revelled in the tiny hike in Marco’s breathing as he tongued leisurely along his erection, stilling only to respond to Marco’s indignantly hushed protests.

“That’s what you said when I told you if you brought a date to prom I was going to steal you away and blow you in a broom closet,” Jean borderline sang teasingly, wrapping his lips around Marco’s head and suckling tightly to prove his point.

“I know but-“

“Maaaarcooooo,” Jean whimpered in a way he knew would go straight to the hardness pulsing beneath his fingers and sure enough he felt a little surge and twitch.

“Jean, don’t,” Marco breathed in warning.

“Marco, please,” Jean fluttered his eyelashes to accompany the almost breathless whisper, doing his best to make sure he sounded exactly as he did the first time he and Marco got frisky.

It had been almost too good to be true, Jean with his pristine reputation and Marco the resident bad boy. An ill-fated detention involving a poorly timed frustrated wall-punch, Marco turning the corner, and a zero tolerance policy. Jean, a shining beacon of scholastic excellence, Student Council President, loved and adored by all… slipping between Marco’s thighs and shimmying down beneath the desk to “make it up to him”. Who would have seen that coming? Definitely not Marco. Not until Jean's teeth were dragging his zipper down and there was a tongue against his underwear and then a mouth embracing his hardness and swallowing every last drop when he inevitably spilled his load into the welcoming heat of Jean's mouth.

Back in the cleaning supplies cupboard they were hiding in, Jean was using everything in his power to make Marco lose his mind above him. He kind of got off on Marco, tough as nails Marco, whimpering sweetly as he ran his fingertips down to massage his thighs and wondering what people think if they knew their beloved, pure Council President was a huge perv with a libido to match. Marco made a strangled whimper as he bit into the skin of his hand, choking back a loud wail as he felt the head of his cock thrust deep against the back of Jean’s throat. He’d been trying to hold back, he’d been trying so goddamn hard to not give in and tell Jean how much he really wanted it, but all of that seemed to melt when Jean coiled his tongue around Marco’s dick and sucked hard.

Jean smirked as much as he could with his lips stretched tight around Marco’s base, his throat worked loose around the tip oozing hot, salty precome down his throat and tongue.

Marco was mortfied that this goody two-shoes Jean could make him come undone so easily. He had the notoriety of someone not to be trifled with and here he was with his cock out getting blown by a smarmy, arrogant little know-it-all who could somehow suck dick like a porn star. He was torn between getting his revenge by telling everyone he possibly could that Jean Kirschtein was a dirty little slut who liked to be throat fucked, or... he could keep quiet and continue taking advantage of that fact. As much as he hated himself for it, the second option sounded far more tempting. He felt a swell of arousal pulse through his abdomen, his balls feeling tight and full and any second now he was going to blow his load all over Jean's jumped up, pretty little face. The idea of covering Jean in his come called to him, especially if it splashed all over his stupid little face. Jean's scowl as he tried to work it out of his hair would be _so worth it_ , or, even better – his embarrassment at having to try and clean up the trickles that had spilled further down, staining his nice new clothes. They were probably expensive. Someone as pretentious as he was probably wore something to prom that cost more than what most people made in a month. Marco moaned involuntarily as he envisioned Jean having to go back out to the party covered in his juice... he hoped there were black lights out there.

“Close already, _sweetheart?_ ” Jean cooed, voice dripping with a tormenting smirk that matched the one currently on his face.

Marco threaded his fingers in Jean's hair, messing it up completely.  He felt the cool slickness of gel slime up his hand.  He forced Jean down on his length, Jean taking it like a champ as Marco abused his mouth with rough, hard snaps of his hips. Jean gagged. Marco decided to take pity on him  by easing him off of his shaft, letting Jean gulp down big, shaky lungs full of air.

“You better get your mouth back on my dick unless you want to wear a face full of my come,” Marco growled, bucking his hips against Jean's mouth.

Marco  _did_ enjoy the slight flourish of panic that momentarily crossed Jean's features as he molded his mouth to Marco's shaft. Clearly somebody didn't want his outfit ruined by a poorly timed facial. He didn't let it hinder his stride whatsoever as he swallowed Marco back down to the base, feeling his tip rut against the now raw,  s ensitive flesh of his throat.  A slightly choked groan was all the warning Jean got before he was swallowing a thick swathe of bitter sweetness, his throat struggling to keep up with drinking it all down. A few small drips spilled over his lips, dirtying his chin with a trickle of saliva and come that he caught in his outstretched palms he had brought up to protect his attire from any likely over flow.  Marco tugged on the crown of Jean's hair, pulling him away. Jean was still taking down Marco's release. Marco could see his neck tightening and unclenching under the effort of drinking it all with a slightly wrecked throat, courtesy of his glorious deep throat abilities.

For a moment, everything was quiet and still, save for Marco's laboured breathing stirring dust bunnies in the air. 

“Fuck me,” Jean cursed, voice hoarse and a little thick from come still clinging to his saliva, making his entire mouth feel heavy and wetter than usual.

“You want me to?” Marco grinned darkly, the blush subsiding from his cheeks as he grabbed his waning erection and pulled it from Jean's lips.

“Hah, I don't think so,” Jean sniffed, his uppity facade returning in force as he struggled to his feet, using Marco's hips as support, “it was a figure of speech, sweetheart. You wish you got me hot enough to want to bend over for you...”

“Aww, you have to let me reciprocate,” Marco pouted mockingly, lips pursed as he pulled a little plastic square out of his back pocket and waved it lazily side to side in front of Jean's face.

Jean eyed it warily before realising it was a condom and – was that a small bottle of lubricant? He'd come prepared! Bastard!

“H-hardly,” Jean stammered, his mouth set in a derisive pout, though the hitch in his breath was more than enough to betray his serious consideration of Marco's offer... he turned on his heel to saunter away with a teasing shimmy of his hips.

Marco put a hand on Jean's shoulder and leaned in to kiss his ear slowly, tongue flicking out to trace the shell sloping down to his sensitive neck. Jean shuddered and stilled, slowly sinking willingly to the ground as Marco's grip guided him back to the floor. Jean whimpered. Marco grinned like the proverbial cat with a paw draped lovingly over the proverbial cream.

“On your knees,” he purred, “ _sweetheart_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that you can see more of my shit in the following places:
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ladymermalaid)  
> [Tumblr (main)](http://www.ladymermalaid.tumblr.com)  
> [Tumblr (porny side blog)](http://www.empressmermalaid.tumblr.com)
> 
> Did you enjoy this fic? Chuck me a comment (even if it's just a single, solitary grunt) and you will fill me with such pride and vanity and appreciation I will have no choice but to write more and update more regularly to soak up more of that sweet, sweet recognition. It's that simple!


End file.
